The Red String Blues
by CZeke
Summary: Boy meets girl. Girl tells boy she's his long-lost fiancee. There's just one small problem... he isn't. Afterword and omake now up!
1. Good Morning, School Girl

He saw her, and his whole life changed.

She was a vision of beauty in the midst of the ordinary. Her old-fashioned kimono looked stunning, almost ridiculous among the everyday clothes of the crowd. You might expect an old woman to dress that way, but she was young — _so_ young!

He stood staring at her, impressed. So impressed that without even thinking, he snapped a picture with his cell phone.

The girl tripped and fell. _Stupid!_ he thought. _The flash must have startled her. Better get out of here before she thinks I'm some kind of..._ But the girl wasn't looking at him. She was still down, fretting over one of her sandals.

Marshalling his courage, he walked up to her. "Hey, are you all right?"

"Oh," the girl replied. "Hello. Thank you for your concern. I will be fine. I just... as you can see, my _hanao_ is broken..."

Huh. How to fix something like that... he glanced around. There! That rubber band would work.

"Hold still," he said, and wrapped the rubber band around her sock where the strap had been.

The girl looked a bit uncomfortable. "Did... did you find that on the ground?"

"Ash tray," he corrected. "Would you rather hop your way home?"

She stood, testing the sandal. It didn't fall off. "Thank you very much, sir," she said, giving a polite bow. "I wish you a good day."

The girl started to walk away, but paused after two steps. She looked slowly from left to right, then back from right to left. This continued for a while.

"Having trouble finding your way?"

She turned back to him, trying not to look embarrassed and failing miserably. "Thank you very much, but I will be fine," she said. "I just need to regain my bearings." She started muttering to herself, going over the directions she must have memorized, and comparing them to the busy station in front of her.

He stared. The girl looked like she was trying to multiply two 15-digit numbers in her head.

"Let me help," he said. "This place is confusing even for people who come here a lot. Where are you heading?"

She blushed. "If you are willing, then thank you. My destination is Izumigaoka."

"Hmm... you want platform 4. Come on, I'll walk you there."

"Thank you very much. You are very kind."

He led her in the right direction, but still found it hard to take his eyes off her. _Gotta find a way to stay with her when we get there,_ he thought. _Make some conversation, idiot!_

"So..." he ventured, "what are you up to in Izumigaoka?"

"It's... a little personal," the girl replied, eyes down.

"You can tell me. I won't turn you in if you're running from the cops." He chuckled. _Humour, that's a good way to start. Right?_

"No no, not the police," she said.

He took a stab in the dark. "Parents?"

The girl lowered her eyes again.

"It's okay. We've all got family troubles. Don't get me started on _my_ folks. What a bunch of jerks."

She gave him a funny look. _Maybe that was too much... sometimes they warn girls about guys with family problems..._

"You know how to fix a _hanao_," the girl whispered. "Your family has rejected you. Of all the people in this station, _you_ found me and helped me."

"'Rejected' is a bit strong..."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was only thinking out loud."

They were at the platform now. _Now or never. Ask her out. You can do it. You can..._

He noticed a snack stand. _You can stall!_ "You must be thirsty," he said. "Let me get you a drink."

"Oh! Thank you. Do they have those slush drinks?"

"Yeah. One sec." He walked over and picked up one for each of them. Taking a swig of his slushie, he handed the girl hers... and she stared at it like it was made of diamonds. "Something wrong?"

"Is this... blue cherry flavour?"

"Yeah —"

Before he could say another word, the girl threw her arms around him, tears filling her eyes. _Whoa!_

"You knew! Somewhere deep down, you knew! This is destiny! It is the red string of fate at work!"

"Wh-what?"

She released him. "I am sorry. I was so moved that I forgot myself for a moment. It is high time that we were formally reintroduced."

The girl made a deep bow. "I am Aoi Sakuraba." _Blue cherry!_ "And you are my betrothed, the man I have been preparing all my life to marry... Kaoru Hanabishi."

It took him less than a second to make the decision.

"Yes," he lied. "Yes, I am."

* * *

**Next: Enter the Dragon**

(A/N: This'll be 5 parts. Next one in a few days.) 


	2. Ain't Nobody's Business

**Three Days Later**

He quickly filled his backpack and hoisted it over his shoulder. As usual, he was running late. He'd have much rather blown off his classes entirely, under the circumstances... but he'd already missed too many school days this term. People would notice, and right now it was very important not to draw attention.

No time to make lunch. He'd have to buy — wait, what was that on the kitchen table? He took a look, and sure enough, Aoi had wrapped up a box lunch for him. It looked big enough to feed a small army.

That girl! If only they'd had time for a _real_ goodbye this morning... ah well. School waited for no man.

He hurried to the door and swung it open. "Okay, I'm... off...?"

A woman was standing in his way. A very tall woman. A very tall, very _angry_ woman.

_Act natural._ "Er, hi. Can I help you?"

"Where is she?"

"Uh... she? She who?"

"You know very well who I mean. The flower of the Sakurabas. She whose name you are unworthy to speak, and whose safety I will do anything... _to anyone_... to secure. Lady Aoi! Bring her here NOW!"

He turned around, tugging his collar. "Honey? It's for you."

Aoi was already on her way to the door. "Miss Miyabi! I thought it was your voice I heard." She looked nervous, but determined.

"Come, Lady Aoi," said their uninvited guest. "You must not stay another minute in this hovel."

"I'm not going anywhere. And _you_ must stop delaying a promising young student on his way to school. Come inside and have some tea."

"That is unacceptable! You are..." The look in Aoi's eyes stopped her short. This Miyabi must have realized she had her work cut out for her.

"Darling, you get going," Aoi told him. "I won't have you getting to class late on my account. I'll handle Miss Miyabi."

He leaned in close to her and whispered, "Who _is_ this gorilla?"

"Oh, Kaoru. I've known Miss Miyabi my whole life. I told you my family would be looking for me... well, here they are."

"But you say you can handle her?"

She nodded. "I'm sure of it. Don't worry about a thing."

"Well... okay. Thanks."

He headed for the door, and Miyabi reluctantly stepped out of his way. As he passed, he said to Aoi, "See you later, babe."

Quick as lightning, Miyabi caught his arm in a death grip. She hissed, "If you ever call Lady Aoi 'babe' again, I will relieve you of your sorry man-parts with a rusty knife and _feed_ them to you. It doesn't matter if you do it when I'm not around. I'll KNOW."

"Oh, stop that, Miss Miyabi," scolded Aoi. "Have a nice day, dear."

Miyabi released him, and with a final wave to Aoi, he went for the stairs. He made a point of walking, not running. If this intruder thought she could shake him with crude threats, she didn't know him very well.

When he reached the street, he opened his mouth to mutter "Babe", but decided to wait till he got to the train station.

* * *

"I'm surprised at you, Miss Miyabi," said Aoi as she poured the tea. "I appreciate your trying to protect me, but you don't have to be so vicious."

Miyabi's frown didn't slip an inch. "You have no idea of the panic your disappearance has created. I have spent every waking moment trying to track you down. Any patience I had was exhausted long ago."

Aoi bowed apologetically. "I am sorry I troubled you. I wish it had not been necessary."

"Oh, really! 'Necessary'? Who forced you to go off on this foolish quest?"

"Miss Miyabi... you _know_ why I had to do this."

The older woman was silent. She tried not to meet Aoi's eyes.

"I have spent my whole life preparing myself for Kaoru — with your help. I could not give up on him simply because his circumstances changed, or for the sake of Father's business arrangements. I had to see him. I had to know if he could still love me as I love him."

"Well... how did that turn out?"

"Perfectly," said Aoi with an I-told-you-so smile. "Kaoru still wants me. It makes no difference to me that he has lost his family's wealth. We have a lifetime of happiness ahead of us."

Miyabi sighed. On some level, she realized, she'd been hoping Kaoru would reject Aoi. The Sakurabas weren't going to let them stay together either way; it would be easier on Aoi if he broke it off than if the Sakurabas had to tear them apart. At her age, full of passion, she would never forgive them for it.

No way to prevent that now... but Miyabi could at least try to soften the blow with understanding. "Come, Lady Aoi," she said, standing up. "Before we return home, I will come with you to see Kaoru one more time. You should at least have a proper goodbye."

"I'm not leaving! Kaoru and I are old enough to –"

"You must make that case to your parents, not to me. And the sooner you do so, the better. Their worry is not decreasing... nor is their anger."

"I... well..." Aoi had the look of a cornered mouse. Miyabi smiled to herself — her young charge was too bright not to understand. Like it or not, she had to come home sometime.

"I will go," she finally said, "but I need you to promise me that I will not be forbidden to leave again."

"Of course," said Miyabi. It was a white lie. If the Sakurabas tried to imprison Aoi, she doubted very much she could talk them out of it... but getting her home right now was the best way to stop that from happening.

"But must we return _today_? It's so soon! Can't I have one more day with him?"

Miyabi's crossed arms sent a clear signal: _Don't push your luck_.

"Well, all right... but let's at least wait until he gets home from school."

"You're stalling."

"No! I just don't want to get in the way of his studies. I've disrupted his life enough already."

Miyabi sighed. "Very well. We can have lunch somewhere near his home and meet him when he returns. What part of the city does he live in?"

Aoi gave her a strange look. "Here, of course."

"Ah. I suppose that's why you're in this ridiculous slum. I take it the boy is a friend of Kaoru's?"

"What?"

"The boy. The one who was leaving as I arrived."

"But Miss Miyabi... that was..."

The truth fell on Miyabi like a ten-ton weight. She sat back down and looked at Aoi with eyes full of pity.

"Oh, Lady Aoi... you don't really believe that child _is_ Kaoru, do you?"

* * *

**Next: A Case of Identity**


	3. Baby Please Don't Go

There was a flower shop on the way to school. He'd never really noticed it before — why would he have? Until now, he'd only admired the occasional girl from afar. He'd never had a girlfriend, let alone a _fiancee_.

But he did now, and he was loving every minute of it. So on this particular walk to school, he noticed the flower shop right away. And even with school about to start, he couldn't resist. This was his first chance ever to make a big romantic gesture.

"I'd like to place an order," he told the first employee he saw. "You deliver, right?"

The florist, a young woman, looked him over skeptically. "Of course. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, a bouquet. Medium-size, I guess."

She began writing on a pad. "And what kind?"

"Huh?"

The florist narrowed her eyes. "What kind of flower?"

Oh. Of course. It had actually slipped his mind that they came in different kinds. "Uh... you know. The usual."

She stared at him, nonplussed. "Would you like some advice?"

The answer was yes, but he wasn't about to say it out loud, so he shrugged instead.

"If this is for your girlfriend, you should find something particularly meaningful to her. Her favourite flower, or if you don't know that, maybe something based on her name or personality."

"Well, she's... I don't quite know how to describe her..."

The florist rolled her eyes. "Let me guess. Most beautiful girl in the world, the essence of all feminine perfection, face that launched a million ships. Right?"

"...Sure." He'd actually been thinking 'genetically bred super-girlfriend raised in the Edo period', but that might be harder to buy for.

"Okay then," she said. "In my professional opinion, sounds like a rose girl. Does that work for you?"

"Uh..." Perceptiveness wasn't exactly his strong suit, but this time even he could read the subtext: she wanted to get this over with and get back to dealing with customers who knew a geranium from a German. It annoyed him somewhat, but he didn't have any better ideas. "Sure, roses are fine."

"Any particular colour you have in mind? No, I guess –"

"Oh! Do you have blue?"

She stared at him like a maid staring at a dust bunny. "Blue," she repeated. "Do we have _blue_ roses. Blue _roses_."

"I just thought... see, her name is Aoi..."

She raised an eyebrow. "Aoi, you say?"

"Yeah. Aoi Sa... Sa... uh, just Aoi." _Gotta get that last name memorized._

"Hmm. We did just get some hollyhock in... that might be a good choice."

"Sure. Sounds fine."

The florist smirked none too nicely. She knew damn well he'd never even heard of hollyhock. "This one," she said, pointing to a cluster of small pink flowers.

"Ah. Okay, let's do it."

She picked up her notepad again. "What message do you want?"

_Better keep it simple._ "To Aoi, with love, from Kaoru."

She wrote it out and checked it with him, then took down his address. As he paid the bill, he glanced at his watch... and yelped. He was late. He was late _big time_.

"Thanks," he said, and with that he was off. In two seconds he was on the street. He could already hear the bell ringing for class, but he just might be able to slip in. He could NOT afford to get a detention today!

Back in the shop, the florist sighed deeply. High school boys were such a waste of space. But the kid's money was as good as anyone else's, so she grabbed some wrapping paper and began to gather the flowers for his bouquet.

As she worked, another customer approached, one who'd been browsing for a while. She turned to get a good look and realized it was _another_ school boy — no, college boy, she corrected herself. This guy was taller and not as babyfaced as the one who had ordered the bouquet. Handsome, even.

He seemed reluctant to speak up, so she did. "Can I help you, sir?"

"Uh..." He glanced around the store and lowered his voice. "Look, I know this is none of my business. But that kid who just left... did he really say his order was to _Aoi_ from _Kaoru_?"

* * *

The tea was cold.

"I can't believe you would make such an accusation," said Aoi, glaring.

"I can't believe _you're_ being so naive!" yelled Miyabi. "So _blind_!"

"I am not blind. On the contrary, I am capable of recognizing my destiny when it stands before me."

"You're ignoring the obvious facts!"

"Faith and trust are stronger than facts. Are you not the one who taught me those virtues?"

Miyabi punched her leg in frustration. "Yes. You _listened_ to me in those days. Listen now!"

"I am listening," said Aoi calmly.

"Good. To begin with, when I finally managed to locate you, I checked who this apartment belonged to, and the name was _not_ Kaoru Hanabishi. It was –"

"He has explained that to me," interrupted Aoi. "His separation from his family was bitter. He wishes to put the Hanabishis behind him, and to make their task more difficult should they ever attempt to bring him back."

"Kaoru Hanabishi is a few months older than you. This boy is at least two years _younger_. In fact, he was wearing a high school uniform, was he not?"

"The Hanabishis did not allow him to complete his education. Kaoru did not have the chance to attend high school until he left them. And as for his apparent age, that is the result of... of... please excuse me..."

Aoi paused to blow her nose. Her eyes were suddenly filled with tears.

"My poor Kaoru... the Hanabishis were _so_ cruel to him. Their abuse was so severe that it stunted his growth."

"Even as a child, Kaoru Hanabishi was taller than you! This boy is _shorter_!"

Aoi sniffed. "They were so cruel..."

"Oh, come _on_!" Miyabi snorted with contempt. "I suppose their 'cruelty' is also responsible for turning his hair from brown to black?"

"It is dyed. That is another way in which Kaoru has chosen to make a clean break with his past."

Miyabi was tempted to check the bathroom and see if there were really any dye bottles there, but she had a feeling there actually might be. She'd underestimated this fake Kaoru — if nothing else, he was good at patching his story. He'd taken the fact that the real Kaoru had left his family and run with it. These excuses of his were weak, but it didn't matter. For Aoi, who _wanted_ to believe him, any answer was enough.

That meant Miyabi would have to resort to something he _couldn't_ answer. Something even the real Kaoru couldn't. She had hoped to avoid this for Aoi's sake, but there was no kind option left.

"Lady Aoi," she said firmly, "Kaoru does not care about you."

"What an absurd claim! He has taken me into his home!"

"Now that you're _here_, yes. But where was he before that? When he left his family, he left you too. If the engagement had mattered to him, he would have stayed — or at least tried to contact you. He has done neither."

"Living alone is very difficult! He was unable to deal with everything right away."

"You should have been his first priority, as he was yours. Clearly that is not the case. He does not love you, Lady Aoi."

Aoi cast her eyes down. "That... that may be true."

_I'm sorry,_ thought Miyabi as she saw the younger girl's sadness. _There was no other way to —_

"But it is not important."

"_What?_"

"I am _not_ naive. I did not expect Kaoru to have pined for me the whole time that we were apart. I was not even certain that he would remember me. I came here to _remind_ him — to reawaken in his mind the destiny we share.

"And that is exactly what happened. At first, he only remembered me unconsciously, but that was enough. Now, the more I tell him, the more he recalls. And although he may not be ready to truly love me, he is open to my feelings.

"Kaoru and I are together. In time, our love will grow. I am happy to wait as long as it takes."

Miyabi stared. She just stared.

"You can't be serious. He remembered you 'unconsciously'? And that's _good enough_? What part of his story even _sounds_ like it wasn't improvised?"

"He could hardly be faking his stunted growth!"

"Oh, you foolish little –" Miyabi caught herself. Rage was certainly called for, but not rage at Aoi. She would just have a nice long talk with her when this was all over. The immediate problem was this despicable _roach_, this _slug_, this _troll_, who had dared to take advantage of Aoi's hopeless devotion for his own benefit... his own...

A horrible, horrible possibility occurred to Miyabi. "Lady Aoi," she said, her voice cracking, "have you let this boy touch you?"

"Of course. You saw us touch when he was leaving."

"I am not referring to mere contact," Miyabi clarified, although even that much outraged her. "But has he... has he _touched_ you?"

Aoi blushed furious red. "Miss Miyabi!"

She stared firmly. This was more important than politeness.

"N-no. We have not yet... been together that way."

Miyabi felt like a death row inmate granted a last-minute pardon. "Thank –"

"He does want to," added Aoi.

"...What?"

"He is eager for us to consummate our love. Very eager. But I have told him I am not yet ready. I need a little more time to... prepare my heart."

"You will do no such thing!" declared Miyabi. "I'm taking you far away from here this instant! Come!" She stood up, grabbed Aoi by the wrist, and pulled.

And pulled.

Aoi had her legs wrapped around her chair. She wasn't budging. "I will not leave Kaoru. Our love is –"

"Your love is _garbage_!"

Aoi's hands flew to her mouth in shock. But Miyabi was unmoved. Her patience was completely gone.

"This 'Kaoru' of yours is nothing but an opportunist! He's using you, and you're allowing him to! I won't watch that happen!"

"I am old enough to make my own decisions."

_You'll NEVER be old enough for me to watch you jump off a cliff!_ That was what Miyabi thought, and she nearly said it. But continuing to fight would get her nowhere, and there was too much at stake. It was time for measures she had never dreamed would be necessary.

"Lady Aoi," she said, "this is your last chance. Will you return home with me?"

"My home is with Kaoru now."

Miyabi stared hard at her, eyes aflame. "Then you will defy me?"

Cool as water, Aoi met her gaze. "I am sorry, Miss Miyabi," she said. "I cannot obey."

"Very well." Miyabi turned away, heading for the door.

Aoi raised both eyebrows. "Then you will respect my decision?"

"Respect?" She laughed bitterly. "That is decidedly not the correct word. I am simply walking away."

"Wh-what?"

"You may have this impostor you love so much. You have chosen him over your parents, over me, over your own true self. So be it. I wash my hands of you."

"Miss Miyabi!"

"This search has only wasted my time. I am returning to the Sakurabas. I have other duties to perform."

Aoi's determination failed her. She chased after her guardian, who was already putting her shoes on. "Please wait! I don't want it to be like this between us!"

"That is the decision you have made. It is unseemly to seek to avoid the consequences."

"Will... will you at least tell my parents –"

"Tell them yourself. But do not expect them to listen. I intend to convey what I have seen for myself: that you are lost to them."

"Miss Miyabi!" She reached out, but Miyabi rebuffed her.

"Goodbye, Aoi," she said as she opened the door. "I hope your new life is worth it." And with that, deaf to Aoi's pleas, she was gone.

* * *

Miyabi walked steadily down the hall until she turned the corner. Then she fell back against the wall as if suddenly drained of all her energy. She fought off the tears she could feel coming.

She couldn't believe she had said such things to the one she loved most in the world — her sister in all but name. But there had been no choice. It was absolutely essential that Aoi believe her parents were going to write her off.

Because if she knew Miyabi fully intended to return with reinforcements, she and her "Kaoru" might run again, and this time even the Sakurabas might not be able to find her.

"I will return for you, Lady Aoi," she whispered, peeking back around the corner at the shut door. "I will bring enough men to take you home no matter what you try. One day, I swear to you, you will understand."

She turned around just in time to see a man walk past her, heading for that same door. Her plan dissolved into fury. "YOU!"

Lunging forward, she tackled him from behind. The flowers he was carrying crashed to the ground beside them. "Ow!" he said. "Who –"

"_Shut up!_" Miyabi mercilessly punched him in the back of the head. " 'Kaoru'! Liar! Pervert! I'll see you burn in..."

Wait. Flowers?

Miyabi forced herself to look closer at her victim. He was definitely not the boy she'd seen earlier. This wasn't 'Kaoru'. It was just a flower delivery man.

"Sorry," she said, climbing off him. "That was meant for someone else."

The man began struggling to his feet. "But... you..."

"Save it," said Miyabi, brushing herself off and walking briskly away. "You're probably scum too."

* * *

Aoi stood staring at the door Miyabi had shut behind her. Her mind was drifting in the space between shock and disbelief.

She had meant every word she'd said. Her place was with Kaoru, and she would make any sacrifice to stay with him. If she had to leave her family behind, she was willing. But...

But she hadn't really believed it would come to that, had she? Her parents and Miyabi had always been so kind to her... nothing like poor Kaoru's family.

Now it was all over. Aoi had fought her impulse to obey Miyabi, hoping that a show of backbone would impress her; instead, Miyabi had simply called her bluff. There was no going back now. She had burned her bridges.

Aoi fell to her knees, sobbing like a child. Why had this terrible choice been forced on her? Was it so wrong for her to finally be happy?

After a few minutes, she heard someone knocking. _Miyabi? Is she back? Or is Kaoru home already?_ Aoi pulled herself together, wiped her eyes, and opened the door.

It was neither of them. Instead, a man was standing there with a bouquet of flowers. His mouth was open to speak, but for several seconds he just stared. Aoi sighed; she must be quite a sight after all that crying.

"Uh, bouquet for a Miss Aoi Sakuraba," he finally said.

"Oh! Thank you." She took it from him.

He was still staring. _Surely he does not expect a tip from the recipient of a gift,_ she thought. "Is there anything further?"

"Um, no. Just making sure you're, uh, happy with it. See you later." He bowed and left.

_"See you later"?_ wondered Aoi. _He seems very confused. I hope he has not hurt his head._

She shut the door and took a good look at the bouquet. The flowers were certainly lovely. Wait... were these...? Hollyhock! There was no mistaking it. Yet another clear sign that he was her long-lost Kaoru, who would know how fond she was of that flower.

She read the note — "To Aoi, with love from Kaoru" — and her heart melted. _I love you too, my Kaoru,_ she thought. _I love you more than I can ever say. Whatever price I must pay to be with you, I will pay it gladly. Let the world do its worst; our love will see us through._

The warm feeling in her heart was all that kept her from breaking down again as she poured Miyabi's tea down the drain.

* * *

He'd been kept for detention, of course.

All the way home he punched random objects. Two whole hours wasted, with the girl of his dreams waiting for him at home. All because he was a bit late for class. Did that school think students were _made_ of free time?

The train, which was always packed right after school, was now almost empty. He would normally have enjoyed the more comfortable ride, but today it just reminded him how late he was, increasing his irritation. And the train felt much slower than usual. _And_ some jerk had sat down right next to him, even though there were lots of empty seats.

"Nice day," said the guy. _Oh God, he's a talker too!_

"Yeah," he replied noncommitally.

"Just look at that sky. So blue."

"You said it." _Now stop saying things._

For a minute, the guy gave him his wish, just staring at that oh-so-blue sky. He used this interval to take out his cellphone and check the time, then glare at it, attempting to turn it back an hour or two by sheer force of —

"Cute girl."

_Ack! He's looking at my phone now? And he saw my background photo of Aoi! Great! Just great!_

"You trying out that cellphone love rumour?" continued the jerk. "Or is she really your girlfriend?"

"She's my _fiancee_," he said, forgetting in his annoyance that he was supposed to be keeping that a secret.

"Wow! Engaged at your age? How'd you swing that one?"

That tore it. Time to end this conversation right now. He leaned in and whispered, "I knocked her up."

He took a moment to savour the jerk's aghast reaction. Then he stood up, as the train was finally arriving at his stop. With a wink, he disembarked, leaving the guy to find someone else to hassle.

It was quiet in his apartment as he entered. An awful thought suddenly came to him — what if Aoi had been wrong about her ability to handle that Miyabi person? What if she'd been dragged back to her family? He should have stayed here, dammit! "Aoi? Are you –"

He didn't get any farther into the sentence. Aoi had burst out of the kitchen and was squeezing the life out of him. "Kaoru! Oh, my Kaoru!"

_Now THIS is a welcoming committee,_ he thought. He wrapped his arms around Aoi. "Missed you too. Did you get the flowers I sent?"

"Yes! Thank you so much! So m-much..."

He noticed belatedly that her eyes were full of tears. "Aw, what's wrong, honey?"

"Miyabi... she was so strict... made me choose between you and my family..."

And... she was still here? "What, you chose me?"

"Of _course_! You are my world, my everything! I will never leave you, no matter what!"

His mind was blown. This girl wasn't just loyal, she was indestructible. Wherever the real Kaoru was, he had no idea what he'd missed out on.

She looked up, worried by his silence. "You... you feel the same way, don't you, Kaoru?"

"Of course," he said, and he meant it. "You're my girl. I want us to be together forever."

"Oh, Kaoru!" She fell back into his arms, eyes closed in bliss.

_Hmm. If she's THIS happy, then just maybe..._ He began moving his hand lower on her back, slowly making his way towards —

"Still preparing my heart, dear," said Aoi.

_Damn._

* * *

**Next: Judgment Day**


	4. Goin' Down Slow

"Well, please tell them I'm on my way back. And once again, give them my deepest apologies. Thank you."

Miyabi hung up her phone and gulped down the remaining half of her drink. She shuddered as her system took the hit. This was powerful stuff — much stronger than she usually ordered. But she'd never needed to lose herself in liquour so badly before.

Aoi was throwing her life away, and it was Miyabi's fault.

She'd been responsible, even more than the girl's own parents, for teaching her how to live. She'd trained her in not only practical skills, but also elegance, etiquette, and grace. Thanks to Miyabi, Aoi was completely ready to be the perfect wife. And _nothing else_.

Why? In all those years, why hadn't she ever considered the possibility that Aoi's engagement — which was, after all, a business deal first and foremost — might be called off? Anything might have happened. The Hanabishis might have backed out, the two families' fortunes might have changed... hell, Kaoru might have been hit by a bus. Nothing in life was certain.

But the Sakurabas had still seen fit to plan a marriage fifteen years in advance. And Miyabi had hopped right on board. How could she not? She'd seen the look of awe and wonder in Aoi's eyes when she first met Kaoru — it had almost made her believe in love at first sight. Nothing made Aoi happier than Kaoru, and nothing made Miyabi happier than seeing Aoi happy. So over the years, she'd put all her effort into helping those dreams of wedded bliss come true.

Then, without warning, catastrophe came — and Aoi was defenseless. She'd never learned how to protect her heart. Her guardian had never taught her.

The rest was inevitable, really. Aoi had been easy prey; this false Kaoru had just been the first predator to find her. Miyabi's failure was complete. All her years with Aoi counted for nothing compared to the "love" of some opportunistic stranger. All she could do was wait for the Sakurabas' orders... and then, once Aoi was back safe, their punishment.

Till then, Miyabi could think of no more appropriate place for herself than this dirty, poorly-lit bar, where things that had once been of value went to die.

A young girl came up to her table. "Yo yo yo! What c'n I getcha?"

"Another glass," said Miyabi. "I said to keep them coming."

"Psst! Know what _I_ recommend? This stuff!" The girl produced a mysterious purple bottle. "This'll take ya out back an' pulverize yer liver! An' maybe other organs, if that's what yer into..."

Miyabi narrowed her eyes. "You're not even a waitress, are you?"

"Free sample!" said the drunken girl, pouring a bit of the purple goo into Miyabi's glass. Then she passed out.

Miyabi stared at the foreign substance, dark thoughts filling her head. _Might as well try it,_ she thought. _What do I have to lose anymore?_

Her phone rang. She looked at it... and gave a start. This wasn't the employee she'd been speaking with earlier. This call was coming directly from the top.

"Madam Sakuraba!" said Miyabi, picking up. "I am so sorry. I tried as hard as I could to persuade –"

_"Calm down, Miyabi,"_ said her employer. _"It's all right. I understand what has happened. It is not too late for the situation to be mended."_

"Are... are you sure?"

_"Yes. Now listen carefully. I want you to return and give me a full account of what Aoi told you. Tomorrow, we will go to her and bring her back."_

"W-wonderful! I have already instructed the security team to –"

_"They will not be necessary. She will come with us. Now take heart, Miyabi, and come home."_

"I'm on my way! I'll be at the train station in fifteen minutes!" She stood bolt upright and chugged down the last of her dr–

Miyabi dropped the glass. Her eyes went completely white.

"Perhaps thirty," she said, just before she hit the floor face-first.

* * *

The first beams of sunlight drifted in through the window and woke them as they lay in each other's arms. "Good morning, my love," said Aoi, staring deep into her fiance's eyes. She had never known it was possible to be so happy.

"Morning," he replied, trying to return her gaze and not look lower. He had never known it was possible to be so happy and so frustrated at the same time.

Aoi got up to make breakfast, and he just lay back, his mind gasping for breath. This was quickly becoming more than he could handle. He'd gone straight from a lifelong bachelor (albeit involuntary) to practically a married man. No buildup; no adjustment period. He felt like he was going to burst from the acceleration.

A small part of him wanted to run. He was still in high school — how could he decide his whole life now? This was his first relationship ever, and he wanted it to be his last? Run. Get _out_. See other girls. Sample the buffet before sitting down to dinner.

But his fear was no match for his euphoria. He _loved_ this girl. He loved having a girl to love. His new life was everything he'd dreamed of for so many lonely nights. It was bliss. It would be _perfect_ if Aoi would just –

No. It was perfect. Stop that.

How could he be so ungrateful? He had no right to complain. He'd won the freaking girlfriend lottery. (_More like stolen a winning ticket,_ his conscience reminded him, but he shoved it down.) He'd got himself a girl without half trying — and not just any girl. Oh no. Aoi was one of a kind.

She was beautiful. She was smart. She was passionate. She knew things about keeping house that his mother had long forgotten. And as if all that weren't enough, she had a quality he would have dismissed as impossible, the stuff of urban legends, if he hadn't seen it himself: she was _zero-maintenance_. Aoi didn't want anything from him but his presence. There were no mind games with her, no pressure. Her happiness literally was his.

Aoi was perfect. She was the gift that kept on giving. She was a living, breathing free lunch.

But come on... were they ever gonna get to the good stuff? They'd been together for _days_ now!

_Arrrrrgh stop it stop it stop it!_ He slapped himself in the head. No good — the frustration was still there. He tried again. Once more. Harder. Come on! Bash those dirty thoughts out of –

"Kaoru? What are you doing?"

Oops. "Uh... that was... practice. Fighting practice."

Aoi gave a little smirk. "Were your combat techniques effective against your opponent?"

He looked her up and down and immediately knew the answer. "Not even a little."

"Poor dear," she said, still smiling. "Maybe you'll put up a better fight after you've eaten."

She handed him the plate of food she was carrying, which in his distraction he hadn't even noticed. Looking at it now, he couldn't believe his eyes. She'd made a full Western-style breakfast. Toast, eggs, bacon, grapefruit (since when did he even have grapefruit?).

Breakfast in bed. It was an honest-to-God breakfast in bed made by his fiancee. This couldn't be real life. It couldn't even be heaven. He must have died _in heaven_ and gone to some kind of double heaven.

As he started eating, Aoi sat down next to him and rumpled his hair. "My Kaoru's such a delinquent. Don't worry, I'll cheer for you in the rematch."

"I love you," he said.

His serious tone clearly took her by surprise. She wrapped her arms around him, deeply moved. "I love you too, Kaoru. Always."

They embraced for a long, silent moment. His frustration was gone; he had found total clarity. This was enough. He would pay no more attention to his adolescent hindbrain. Aoi was worth waiting a lifetime for.

At last she released him. He picked up his breakfast again. "Hey, aren't you going to eat?" he asked.

"Oh! I forgot my plate! I'll be right back, darling." Aoi got up and headed for the kitchen.

She was in no hurry. He watched her walk away. He watched her very, very closely.

Sweet God _almighty_, he wanted to tap that.

* * *

It was about ten when the car pulled up.

"This is the place?"

"I'm afraid so."

They parked the car and headed inside. It would probably have surprised them to know they were being watched.

* * *

All thoughts of school had vanished from his mind when Aoi had walked in with breakfast. _This_ day they would spend together. He'd think of someplace nice to take her in the afternoon, but for now, they were just relaxing on the couch.

Aoi sighed contentedly. "Do you think we're being unfair, Kaoru?" she asked.

"To whom?"

"Other couples. We're hogging all the happiness for ourselves."

He laughed. What a girl! But deep down, he remembered uncomfortably that it was true, at least in his case. His happiness belonged to the real Kaoru Hanabishi. There was no turning back now, of course; he'd done this on a whim, but now that he knew Aoi, he would never give her up. But someday he would have to tell her the truth. It was the right thing to do.

Of course, it would still be the right thing even if he waited a while to do it. A few years, say. Until after the wedding and maybe a kid or two. When it wouldn't matter anymore. _That_ would be okay.

Poor real Kaoru. He'd have to find the guy someday and give him a fruit basket or something.

The doorbell rang, surprising them both. "I'll get it," said Aoi.

"Wait! What if it's..."

She looked at him sadly, and he remembered. Her family had given up on her. That was another problem they would have to solve someday, but for now — although this shamed him a bit — he found it a relief. The Sakurabas (hey, he remembered the name now!) were a threat to his happiness with Aoi. If she was willing to leave them behind, he wasn't about to rock the boat.

So who could be at the door? Someone from _his_ family, maybe? Heh, that was gonna be an interesting conversation one of these –

"_Mother!_"

Uh oh.

* * *

The "guests" weren't interested in tea. They didn't want to sit at the table. No stalling this time. This was the final faceoff.

All four combatants were seated Japanese-style on the floor, with Mrs. Sakuraba and Miyabi opposite Aoi and "Kaoru". He tried not to make his physical discomfort too obvious — he wasn't used to sitting this way. The other three might as well have been born in this posture.

Aoi was staring coldly at her former guardian. By now he could read her well enough to tell that she was thrilled to see her family again, but still furious at being lied to. "Well, Miss Miyabi," she said, "I see now that I was wrong to consider honesty one of your virtues."

Miyabi was about to reply, but Mrs. Sakuraba held up a hand, silencing her. Apparently the old lady was going to do the talking this time. "I will not have you rebuke Miyabi," she said. "It is not your place. She has always acted in your best interests."

"Mother... am I not old enough now to decide my own best interests?" Aoi was trying hard not to sound like a child, but wasn't quite pulling it off. He wasn't surprised — this was her first time standing up to a parent directly. She would learn.

"You are not old enough," said Mrs. Sakuraba. "The law may consider you an adult, but tradition is another matter. While you live under my roof, you will obey me."

"I do not live under your roof any longer, Mother." Aoi grabbed her fiance's arm to make the point.

Mrs. Sakuraba kept her eyes firmly on her daughter. "I would have some sympathy for your position, were this truly Kaoru Hanabishi. Some."

Horror swept over him. They _knew_?

"I see," said Aoi. "Then you too have chosen to value superficial evidence over my judgment?"

_What?_ Aoi had heard this already? And she still... good _God_, this girl's loyalty was unshakable!

"Kaoru has explained all the discrepancies to me," she continued. "Many of them are reflections of his painful history. It is deeply cruel to not only remind him of them, but use them to claim he is an impostor."

"Have you even considered the possibility that you are mistaken?" asked Mrs. Sakuraba. The obvious pity in her eyes annoyed him.

"No. I know what my heart is telling me. I knew almost immediately when we met. This is my Kaoru, my betrothed. I would never mistake another for him."

"But if he –"

"He is Kaoru, mother! _He is the man I love!_" And with that, she grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him.

Time stood still. The feel of her lips against his was beyond his wildest dreams. Had he really thought he was just in _double_ heaven before? This was tri— no, it transcended silly metaphors entirely.

At last Aoi broke contact. She turned back to her mother, exhilarated and defiant. "I trust I have made my position clear."

Miyabi looked nauseated... but Mrs. Sakuraba was unfazed. That blasted pity was still in her eyes. And she was still looking only at Aoi, not at him. "I am sorry I pushed you to that point," she said. "Entrusting your first kiss to this boy will be a source of shame to you in the future."

Something in his head finally snapped. How _dare_ she say that? Aoi had just made her choice clear once and for all, and this old bag still refused to respect her? Who did she think she was?

If this whole thing had ever really been a con to him, it wasn't anymore. Aoi loved him. He loved her. Screw the real Kaoru — that bastard hadn't cared enough to stick around. _He_ was her Kaoru now. He would fight for her!

The old lady continued, "He is –"

"Excuse me, Mrs. Sakuraba, but I'm sitting right here. Please look me in the face when you call me a liar."

She turned, smiling slightly. "I wondered if you were going to speak up."

"I have no desire to be rude to you, ma'am. You're important to Aoi, and that makes you important to me. But I won't sit here and be accused in my own home." He couldn't remember the last time he'd spoken so formally. Maybe that came with the territory.

"It _is_ your home," said Mrs. Sakuraba thoughtfully. "And you are the man my Aoi has chosen. I suppose it is only fair that I hear you out."

"Thank you," he said. "Mrs. Sakuraba, the moment I saw Aoi at the train station, I knew there was something special about her. It had been years since we'd seen each other, but her face still called out to me. We both felt the pull of destiny.

"Neither of us really had a choice. We never have. We were meant for each other. The arranged marriage was just a lucky accident." _And so were a few other things,_ he thought. "We would have found each other sooner or later even without it. The red string of fate would never have let us go.

"I am not a perfect man, Mrs. Sakuraba. I'm not strong. I'm not smart. I'm not rich." _I'm not Kaoru._ "But no one in this world loves Aoi more than I do — not even you. I will always protect her and make her happy. I will never let her down.

"If you still decide to tear us apart, I can't stop you. But know this — no matter what you do, someday Aoi and I will find each other again. No power in the world is greater than destiny."

He wrapped his arm tightly around Aoi, who was sobbing now, moved beyond words. His mind was racing; he couldn't believe how easily the words had come to him. Somehow his passion had made him eloquent. Even Miyabi's scowl seemed a bit less deep.

But now it was all up to the old lady.

Mrs. Sakuraba was smiling slightly, as she had been throughout his speech. She gave Aoi a brief, sad look, as if to apologize, then turned back to him.

"Tell me, young man," she said, "what does the Hanabishi group _sell_?"

There was a moment of silence that stretched into eternity in his head.

"I-I, uh..."

"I'm sorry, perhaps that was an unfair question. The Hanabishis are a centuries-old family, but they may have changed their business in the months since you left. By the way, how is 'Hanabishi' spelled?"

"Uh! It's! Um!"

"That too is perhaps unfair. Not all teenage boys are good at spelling. Let us try something simpler. What is your grandfather's name?"

"Shigeru!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Not Genchiro? I was quite certain that was the Hanabishi patriarch's name. But I suppose I have only known him since a few years before you were born."

Oh no. _No._ He'd blurted out his _real_ grandpa's name.

"I am sorry, young man. I should be easier on you. After all, I owe you my daughter's life. You did save her from drowning in the river on one of our outings together. What river was that again?"

"Uh... the, uh... the Sumida!"

"That never happened," said Aoi.

He turned. He was just now noticing that Aoi wasn't wrapped in his arm anymore. She had backed several feet away from him.

"There was no river," she continued. "No rescue from drowning. I have always been a better swimmer than you."

"H-honey..."

"No. Not better than you." Her eyes were empty. "Better than _Kaoru_."

"But! But I'm —!"

Aoi didn't even bother to put her shoes on. She just ran out of his apartment, weeping bitterly.

* * *

"Wait, Aoi! Come back!"

"Get _away_ from me!"

He chased her all the way down the stairs and out the door. She was halfway to the street by the time he caught up. "Listen to me!" he said, grabbing her by the arm.

"Listen to _what?_ More lies?" She tugged, trying to get free.

"They weren't lies!" he cried desperately. Confessing would be no good — his only hope was to go all in. "I told you how bad I was treated! It damaged my memory!"

"Let me GO! Monster!"

His panic grew with the sound of Miyabi catching up. "You've got to believe me, Aoi! I'm not lying! _I am Kaoru Hanabishi!_"

"No," said a voice behind him. "_I_ am."

Something slammed into the side of his head. It hurt like nothing he could remember. He instantly lost his grip on Aoi's arm and slumped to the ground like a wet noodle.

His vision took several seconds to clear. When it did, he looked up at his attacker. And saw... what, seriously? "The guy from the train?"

"The flower boy?" said Miyabi, gasping for breath.

"Kaoru Hanabishi. The _real_ one," said the newcomer, glaring at him. "The guy whose whole life you stole!"

He struggled to get back up. "I just –"

"Spare me," said Kaoru. "Here's what's gonna happen. You're going somewhere else for the night. Aoi's going back to your place to get her things. She can take as long as she wants. You don't come back till the morning, and you _never_ show your face around either of us again. Got it?"

"But it's my –"

"That's the version where I _don't_ kick your ass first or even turn you in to the cops. Want to hear some other versions?"

"...No."

Kaoru gritted his teeth. "No, _sir_."

"No. Sir." He stood up. "But Aoi, I –"

"Don't talk to me!" she cried. "Just GO!"

She might as well have stabbed him in the heart. He felt sick. His heart was barely beating; his mouth was so dry it tasted like ashes. This couldn't be happening — he couldn't lose Aoi. There had to be some way to fix this!

But Kaoru was still standing over him, burning with righteous anger. And Miyabi was itching for a shot at him; only Mrs. Sakuraba's grip on her upper arm was stopping her. He was sure he could change Aoi's mind, given enough time... but he wasn't going to get that time. Not now. Maybe never again.

He looked at Kaoru and said the only thing he could. "I love her."

"If that's true," said Kaoru, "then the best thing you can do for her is give her back her life."

He took one last look at Aoi. Her beautiful face was full of tears... all because of him.

He ran, and he didn't stop until his legs couldn't hold him up anymore.

* * *

Aoi was a leaf in the wind. The strength she'd found over the last few days was gone. She held back the tears as she watched her supposed fiance go, but as soon as he was out of sight, she started sobbing harder than ever. Mrs. Sakuraba released Miyabi, and she ran to Aoi, catching her just before she could fall over.

Kaoru felt the urge to comfort Aoi too, but he realized that was best left to her family. She was just now meeting him again — the real him, anyway. And there was something else he had to do. He went over to Aoi's mother and gave his best bow.

"Mrs. Sakuraba," he said. "When Aoi and I were children, I carved our names in a tree on your estate. She and I are the only ones who know that. I'm pretty sure I can find the tree again..."

The old lady smiled at him. "I believe you. It is good to finally meet you again, young Mr. Hanabashi."

"And you," he said, bowing once more for good measure.

He stood again and looked at Aoi, still breaking down in Miyabi's arms. He wished he knew what came next. Dealing with his usurper had been obvious and necessary, but now what? Was he going to be back in Aoi's life now? Did he want to be? Would she have him?

What was the right thing to do? _Was_ there one?

"Miyabi," said Mrs. Sakuraba, "take Aoi upstairs and help her collect her things. Is there very much, Aoi?"

"J-just one bag," she choked out.

"Very well. I will wait here. Come down when you are ready, and we will return home."

Kaoru was about to offer to help them — it was all he could think of. But Mrs. Sakuraba cut him off. "_You_, young man, will wait here as well. It is not your apartment. And when they are done, you may come back with us. I am sure you and my daughter have a great deal to discuss after all these years."

He sighed with relief. At least now he knew the Sakurabas weren't just done with any and all Kaorus for good.

As Miyabi guided Aoi back to the apartment, Mrs. Sakuraba began walking over to a nearby bench to wait. Kaoru offered his hand, but she brushed it aside. "I am not _quite_ so ancient that I cannot walk unassisted," she said.

He blushed. "Sorry. All my memories of you are from when I was little. To a kid, all adults are a thousand years old."

They sat together in silence for a while; both had plenty to think about. Kaoru was a bit worried that she'd find him rude for not speaking, but the opposite might be rude too, so he didn't risk it. After a while, Mrs. Sakuraba said, "This tree is on our estate?"

"Yes."

"Good. We will take a look when we get home."

He was startled. "Didn't you say you believed me, ma'am?"

"I do. But after the last few days..." She smiled at him again. "Best to make sure."

* * *

**Next/Final: The Other Side of Sadness**


	5. Blues Run the Game

Dinner was finished. "Thank you very much for the meal," said Kaoru to Mrs. Sakuraba. "Would it be all right if I went to check on Aoi now?"

"That would be wise," she replied. "I believe at least half of your mind was with her all through the main course."

He blushed slightly, thanked her again, and left to find his fiancee. Miyabi, frowning deeply, waited till he was out of earshot. "Why are you encouraging that boy?" she asked. "Real Kaoru or not, he has left the Hanabishi family. He is no longer a suitable husband for Aoi."

Mrs. Sakuraba sighed. "I know. But these events have reminded me how much worse she might do."

"Yes, but –"

"And Kaoru not only found Aoi somehow, he helped us rescue her. That is no small gesture; we are indebted to him for it. Allowing him to at least see Aoi for a while is a small price to pay."

"_You_ rescued her," muttered Miyabi. "He was just... in the neighbourhood."

Mrs. Sakuraba looked closely at her employee. "Are you feeling guilty, Miyabi?" she asked.

"Of course. How could I not? This is my failure, all of this. I never taught Aoi –"

"She would not have listened if you had," said the matriarch gently. "She did not fall in love with Kaoru because you told her to. The day she first saw him, all hope was lost."

"You... you really think I should not blame myself?"

"Not _completely_. A little humility after this experience would not hurt either of us, I think."

Miyabi nodded. She liked that better than complete forgiveness. She took a long drink of tea.

"There is something else on your mind," said Mrs. Sakuraba. "Am I correct?"

"Not something _else_ exactly," said Miyabi. "I just wonder... love is so central in Aoi's life. It seems to be all that matters to her. Can that really be healthy?"

Mrs. Sakuraba sighed. "I have wondered. But the truth of the situation is not quite as you have described it. There are people in this world who are born with the capacity for absolute faith. They find something to believe in — be it God, or justice, or their friends or family — and they believe in it with their whole hearts.

"My Aoi is one such person. Since the moment she understood the concept, she has believed in destiny. She is certain on a level beyond words that each of us has a unique place in this world, and that whatever happens to us works toward that end. It must be a comfort to her at times... but also a burden.

"As you well know, she believes she herself is meant to love Kaoru Hanabishi. If she felt her destiny lay in something else, I imagine she would pursue that thing with equal vigour. So we should, perhaps, be grateful that romance is her great mission — at least it admits the possibility of a normal life. Not all obsessions do."

Miyabi was still skeptical. "For all our sakes, then, we must hope Kaoru merits such devotion. How can it be acceptable for Aoi to rest all her hopes in something over which she has no control?"

"That _is_ how love works," said Mrs. Sakuraba, smiling. "Yes, I wish my daughter were not quite so consumed by it. But you know, Miyabi... some would also say that too _little_ interest in romance is unhealthy for a young woman."

It took Miyabi a few moments to pick up on that. "Madam Sakuraba! What are you saying?"

"Merely that I imagine this experience has made you wonder a bit about your own life."

She blushed. It was true, though she'd been trying not to acknowledge it. "I have no regrets. My duty is to this family."

"And you always execute it well. But you know, Miyabi... you _could_ stand to get out more. I would not mind."

"I... well..."

"That said," the matriarch added, "I suggest going easier on the alcohol."

Miyabi's eyes went wide. She'd been trying so hard to hide her hangover! "How did you –"

"They found you unconscious, Miyabi."

Oh. Well, yes, that would do it. "I will certainly make a point of going easier on unknown purple substances," she muttered.

Mrs. Sakuraba stood up. "We can continue this conversation later. Right now, I believe we could both use some rest."

Miyabi frowned. "I'm not going to sleep with that boy loose in the house. I... ugh..." She had stood up too fast. Her head was throbbing.

"You have had two very long days, Miyabi. Time to rest. I will see to it that no improprieties take place."

The younger woman wanted to argue, but her headache was too severe. She bowed gratefully. "Good night, Madam Sakuraba."

She turned to leave. A moment later, she turned back, curious about one last point. "Madam, do _you_ believe in destiny?"

"Of course not," said Mrs. Sakuraba, perfectly deadpan. "She gets that from her father."

* * *

Aoi stood alone on the back porch, staring into nothing. She had been there for hours and showed no sign of moving any time soon. It was already twilight; darkness would be falling shortly. But the cold air went right through her. It was no match for the chill and emptiness in her heart.

She didn't turn when she heard Kaoru come up behind her. She'd been expecting him. "Aoi," he said, "don't you think you should come inside? It's getting –"

"There is no such thing as blue cherry flavour."

He blinked. "What?"

"It was blue raspberry. And deep down, I knew it."

Kaoru came to her side to listen. He wanted to offer her his coat, but he could tell she wouldn't take it.

"I met Ka– that other boy at the train station. I had come looking for you, and the thought of you was filling my head. When I talked to him, there were... little things that caught my attention. It was not much, but it made me wonder, just for a moment, if he might be you.

"As soon as I had that thought, I could think of nothing else. I looked for other signs. And then he bought me a slush drink... and I realized its flavour might be taken as a crude approximation of my name. The idea that he was sending me a message became overwhelming. I _had_ to believe it.

"I never imagined for a moment that he would lie about being you, because in my mind, he already was. It all fit so perfectly. I was so certain.

"But the drink was not blue cherry. He did not really know how to fix a sandal strap. He was not a fugitive from an abusive family. He was no one."

Kaoru listened quietly to all this. It filled a few of the gaps in his knowledge of what had happened. When she was done, he waited a moment and then said, "You know, Aoi... I _was_ at the train station that day."

She spun to face him. "What?"

"I was there a few days ago and I saw a girl in a kimono. You stood out so much I couldn't miss you. I was even going to help you out when you tripped... that other guy just got there first."

"R-really?"

He raised a hand, signalling her not to get too excited. "I had no idea you were the girl I knew as a kid. But if we _had_ met that day, I'm sure we would have found out. It was just a random twist of fate that got in the way."

"Fate." Aoi laughed bitterly. "I trusted fate so completely. If only I had known how easily the smallest accident could alter its course... how fragile the red string between us was."

Kaoru shook his head. "It wasn't fragile. We're here now, aren't we?"

"That too is merely a twist of fate. Both you and my mother were very nearly too late." She shuddered.

Kaoru tried not to ponder what would have constituted "too late". Instead he said, "Maybe fate isn't as fickle as you think. Remember, even though we didn't meet that day, I still _saw_ you. And I saw the guy you did meet."

"How is that relevant?"

"Well, you don't think I really work for that flower store, do you? I saw him and followed him in. I still wasn't sure it had been you I saw that day — it was just a nagging suspicion. But when I heard him place his order, I knew."

Aoi was listening with interest now. "Then why were you the one to deliver it?"

"I asked the shopkeeper nicely," said Kaoru with a shrug. He decided not to mention that he'd also had to give her his number.

"I did wonder how a flower boy knew my last name," said Aoi. "It was not included in the note."

"Yeah, that was a slipup. Seeing you up close was... distracting."

"Wait!" Aoi was suddenly outraged. "You were right there, and you did not tell me about the false Kaoru! Why did you wait?"

Kaoru was quiet for a moment. "Aoi... I've made mistakes in my life. Been thoughtless, hurt people. When I found out what was going on, I realized one of those people was you. I never considered the effect on you when I left the Hanabishis. I didn't know at the time that you took the engagement so seriously –"

"Of course not!" said Aoi, sympathetic again. "How could you have –"

"— but I _should_ have known. I should have made a point of getting in touch with you. The fact is, Aoi, I really did forget about you and think only of myself. I let you down. If anyone should be making you doubt your faith in destiny, it's me."

"But... what does that have to do with the false Kaoru?"

"_This_ time, I had to be careful. I figured if I barged in without thinking, I might just make everything worse — and I wasn't about to hurt you again. So I decided to see what kind of guy was using my name. For all I knew, it was just some crazy accident; maybe he was better for you than I could ever be."

"And?"

Kaoru glowered. "He wasn't."

"But if he had been, what would you have done?"

"I don't really know. I would've had to think about –"

"_You too!_"

"H-huh?"

Aoi was staring at the ground, both hands in fists. "Everyone knows what is best for me! My own desire makes no difference! Of _course_ I would have wanted to know, Kaoru!"

"Sorry," he said, a little ashamed.

"Do you think I left that boy because he failed to meet my exacting standards? Do you think I was disappointed with his looks or personality? I left because _he was not you_! If he had been, it would have made no difference what he was like! He would have been Kaoru Hanabishi, the man I was destined to love, and I would never have let anyone separate us!"

Kaoru didn't know what to say. He was embarrassed, humbled... and a little disturbed. Would Aoi really be okay with him cheating on her or abusing her, just so long as he was _him_? Was that what destiny meant to her?

Or was it the other way around? Was her faith in him so great that she didn't even consider those possibilities? When she said she would love him no matter what he was like, was that a tautology to her, like saying she would enjoy water no matter how watery it was?

Both possibilities worried Kaoru. But which one was it? Would she always be perfect for him, or did she expect him always to be perfect for her? Or _both_?

Kaoru looked at Aoi trying not to shiver in the cold. He felt an urge to protect her that he'd never felt when they were children. Back then, he'd always been impressed with how mature she was. In many ways, that was still true... but she didn't have the experience to go with it. The real world had nearly destroyed her. Sooner or later it would try again.

He wasn't judging her. Lord knew he wasn't qualified to judge anyone. But as Kaoru looked at Aoi, there was one thing he couldn't help thinking... she was young. _So_ young.

"I want you to know something, Aoi," he said. "I left the Hanabishis for a reason, and I still think that was the right decision... but I was wrong to forget about you. I won't hold you to the marriage promise if you don't want me to, but I want you in my life again."

"Oh, Kaoru," she said, looking up at him. "I have _always_ been in your life, and you in mine."

That still had a slightly worrying sound to it, but what the hell, Kaoru decided. They could deal with each other's issues over time. The important thing was that they were together again. He reached out to take Aoi's hand –

– and she drew back suddenly, avoiding contact.

"I _do_ want to be with you, Kaoru," she said, blushing. "But... would it be all right with you if we took things slowly? Very slowly?"

Kaoru smiled. "Sure, Aoi. That sounds just fine."

* * *

It was another school morning. They were all the same. Everything was the same.

He stood alone at the train station, halfheartedly thinking about jumping on the tracks. What was the point of continuing this dead-end existence? Who could possibly be happy on earth after living in heaven?

_You're the one who wanted to sample the buffet,_ said that voice in his head. _Wish granted. Knock yourself out._ He punched the wall; he regretted every stray thought now, every wasted moment. He would have used the time with Aoi so much better if he'd known it was all he would get.

Would it be worth trying to find her again? She hadn't listened before, but maybe... no. No, even if she were willing, her family would never let him get close enough. Their guard would be up for years to come.

She had her Kaoru now. The real one. And he had nothing.

"Haramihama. Haramihama," spoke the announcer as the train pulled in. Last chance to jump! Gonna go for it? ...No? Well, there was always tomorrow.

He'd be tempted every morning from now on, he guessed. He couldn't imagine a future where his longing for Aoi would subside. She'd always be out there somewhere, too good to be true, and the truth just hurt. There was no –

Wait. Who was that girl?

She was sitting quietly across from him, reading a book. She was wearing his school's uniform, but he was sure he'd never seen her before — he would definitely have remembered. Everything about her stood out. That gorgeous black hair, that perfect body, that shy expression...

He saw her, and his whole life changed.

**THE END**

* * *

(A/N: Thanks for reading. Stay tuned for notes and omake in a few days!) 


	6. Afterword & Omake

**Afterword**

I love _Ai Yori Aoshi_. It's one of my favourite manga and anime. Nobody would mistake it for high art, but it's not trying to be; it's just a fun story with likable characters. Its biggest strength is romance, which it does a lot better than the competition. AYA may be the only show I've ever watched _for_ the romantic storyline, not in spite of it.

But that's not to say there aren't problems with the series. Some are small, like Miyabi addressing Kaoru and Aoi in blatantly non-managerial ways, or Chika fanservice existing. Others are more serious, lying right at the heart of the story. And the biggest, unfortunately, is Aoi.

Don't get me wrong. I love Aoi; she's my favourite character. As far as I'm concerned, anyone who seriously roots for one of the other girls to get Kaoru has no soul. The trouble is, we only ever get half of her story (albeit the same half as many romantic heroines in literature). Aoi has the greatest love in the world that's _never tested_.

"Wait!" you may say. "She had to fight her family for Kaoru!" Yes, and it was touching each time. But that's not the real test of love. Think back to high school — how many times did you have a crush you would have fought the whole world for? Getting to that point isn't the hard part.

No, the real test of love is how it faces up to disappointment. Sooner or later, no matter how much you love someone, they'll let you down. Sooner or later you'll let _them_ down too. It could be as big as cheating or as small as a missed phone call. If it happens early, while the heat of passion is still on, you can probably coast through it. But after that... well, that's when you find out if you meant all those romantic things you said. Dying for each other is the easy part. It takes real love to _live_ with each other.

Does Aoi have that kind of love for Kaoru? That's the problem — we have no way of knowing. They had the good luck to be absolutely perfect for each other. Kaoru never lets her down even a little. Hell, he's got a harem of attractive single girls and never shows any sign of being tempted by them. Nor does Aoi ever falter; she doubts herself sometimes, but those doubts are never justified. The two of them don't even _disagree_ on anything serious.

That robs the story of some of its power. It's easy to be a saint in paradise. We see many fine qualities in Aoi, but the _best_ qualities are the ones she has no opportunity to show. She never needs to forgive or repent.

Well, what's fanfic for if not to examine things the original stories don't? This fic is about how Aoi might have handled a "Kaoru" who didn't happen to be perfect for her. (More on him later.) To do this, I take advantage of the series' other biggest flaw: overreliance on coincidence. Seriously, in that first episode Aoi randomly bumps into the guy she's looking for in one of the biggest cities in the world, and they _replicate an incident from their childhood_ completely by accident. The only bigger stretch in that episode is how they manage to avoid trading names until they get to Kaoru's place. I figure Aoi had to be right on the edge of a total red-string bender, and upping the hint level just a little bit would have been enough to overcome her shyness.

What happens now that the truth is out? As far as I'm concerned, Aoi and Kaoru still live happily after — they'll just get there a little more cautiously. The problem with believing in some abstract concept like "destiny", detached from a just God or at least a personal one, is that you have no safety net. If bad things happen to you, guess that was just your destiny. You have no reason to expect better, and you can't even get mad at a mindless force. Aoi will need time to rebuild her worldview... and she sure as hell won't abandon herself so easily to another Kaoru, real or not.

Of course, this is just one way the house of cards that is _Ai Yori Aoshi_ could have fallen down. There are a few other FFN writers who have experimented with this. Gojirob considered a Kaoru who returned to the Hanabishis and became more like his grandfather. As I write this, insomniac1970 has a story in progress focusing on Tina, who had a crack at Kaoru before the series started, but passed it up to travel the world. If she'd chosen to confess instead, it's easy to see Kaoru accepting. What would have become of Aoi if she'd come back to find her destined love already taken? She implied in the series that she could live with whatever made Kaoru happy, but that's one more claim that never gets tested.

And for my money, the most interesting fic in the _Ai Yori Aoshi_ section is Star Otaku's "Blue Monarch". It has a premise I didn't expect to like at all: Aoi finds out Kaoru cheated on her and leaves him. I couldn't buy either part at first, but the more I thought about it, the more the second part seemed like a real possibility. We have _no idea_ how Aoi would have dealt with infidelity. Ask the canon Aoi, and she'd surely say she would forgive Kaoru — but you never really know until it happens.

Do read that one, but be warned: I was too much of a romantic not to get Aoi together with the real Kaoru in the end. Star Otaku is _not_.

Okay, that covers the main point of the fic. Here are a few smaller things I want to mention.

* I try not to be too weeaboo when I write for anime, but this is a series that loves its wordplay, so I couldn't resist indulging in some myself. "Aoi Sakuraba" really does very loosely mean "blue cherry". "Aoi" can mean either "blue" or "hollyhock" depending on how it's written. In Aoi's case it's actually the latter, even though the title _Ai Yori Aoshi_ puns on the former. (It's from a proverb that goes "Blue comes from indigo, yet blue is bluer than indigo" — a metaphor for students surpassing their teachers.) Fake-Kaoru, who never saw her name written down, only thought of the more common word; a florist, of course, would know both. "Sakuraba" means cherry-blossom garden, not just cherry, but Aoi was willing to gloss over that.

* Speaking of the florist, this is totally irrelevant to the story, but I wrote her with another anime florist in mind: Ino from _Naruto_. She strikes me as potentially quite the man-eater when it comes to men who meet her standards, but contemptuous of those who don't. And without ninjutsu as an outlet, she'd probably be even bitchier.

* I like naming my chapters thematically. Considering the title of the overall story, I decided to go with blues standards this time. They're all good songs, but the blues isn't really my genre, and in fact I cheated with the last one — "Blues Run the Game" is just my favourite song with "blues" in the title. It's actually folk. Simon and Garfunkel do a gorgeous version of it.

* I have no idea what the Hanabishi group sells. As far as I can tell, it's never mentioned, probably because it's not really important. (In fact, the anime and manga don't even bother being consistent on what the _Sakurabas_ sell.) They're referred to as a _zaibatsu_, so they must have been in some business at some point, but maybe they got rich in past generations and they're just old money now. Fortunately, the trap works either way — whatever the answer is, "Kaoru" didn't know it.

* And just to be technical, when Mrs. Sakuraba asks how "Hanabishi" is spelled, what she's "really" asking is what kanji it's written with. You can't just sound names out in Japanese. That's why fake-Kaoru didn't have an answer ready. (When it came to the note for the flowers, he either guessed or used one of the kana alphabets, which do work phonetically.)

And now... the big one. I wrote fake-Kaoru with a specific character in mind. This was a late addition; at some point after I came up with the premise, I asked myself, "Who's the worst guy Aoi might have bumped into?" I decided not to reveal his identity in the fic for several reasons: because it didn't really matter to the story, because not all readers would be familiar with this character, and because I didn't want to get killed by those who were. But I threw in a lot of hints, and figured I would reveal it here.

So... do you want to know?

Are you sure? Honestly, it doesn't matter that much. You can just skip to the omake if you want.

Oh, okay, here goes. One of the reviewers recognized him anyway. It's Makoto from _School Days_.

WAIT! I can explain. I know this is sacrilege — Makoto is one of the most hated characters in anime, and I've dared to bring him in contact with the immaculate Aoi. But he was exactly what I needed for this story.

Both Makoto and _School Days_ are widely misunderstood. A violent ending isn't the only thing that sets the series apart. The fact is, it's not a harem show at all. It's a deconstruction of them, a cruel twist, and it works by making the characters act like real people might. Have _you_ ever met a bunch of teenage girls who could get along while aggressively pursuing the same guy — or a teenage boy who could be in that position and resist them all?

Makoto's fatal flaw isn't lust. It's a total lack of self-control. That's what makes him the perfect anti-Kaoru. The two of them stand at opposite extremes: Makoto's never met a temptation he could resist, and Kaoru's never met one he was actually tempted by. (Aoi's not on the scale — as I argued before, she hasn't met temptation _at all_.) As people, they're not all that different. Kaoru's more mature, but his childhood forced that on him, and he's older too.

So in fact, I _didn't_ choose the worst possible person to find Aoi. That's part of the tragedy of _School Days_: Makoto with only one girl in his life is a decent guy. His initial romance with Kotonoha is actually sweet. If he had met _only_ her, or only Sekai, he would have been just fine. Aoi's even safer here; she overloads his circuits, as she would do to any guy. He would have tried really hard to be good to her.

That said, once she's well and truly gone, Makoto becomes a temptation magnet again. That's the other tragedy of _School Days_: it's all inevitable. The characters are on a collision course from the start, and their love for each other just brings the crash on faster. Nothing like that will ever happen to Kaoru — love in his world is only a positive thing, bringing together people who logically shouldn't get along. He wouldn't last any longer in Makoto's world than Makoto did in his.

So that's the method to my madness. I'm not just on some quest to hook Makoto up with as many anime girls as possible (as readers of "Hell Days" may be thinking by now).

Annnnnnyway, this concludes our feature presentation. Thanks for reading. I hope you had fun — for all my wordiness, that was the main goal. _Ai Yori Aoshi_ is a gem of a series, and I'd love to see more interest in it at FFN. In fact, I actually have a second fic on the back burner, one which explores the harem stuff I skipped over here, and which is, if anything, even weirder than this one. Stay tuned for that after I visit some other series.

Okay, I'm out. But the omake is not!

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

"And that," said Kaoru, "is the true story of how I met your mother."

"...Wow," said his daughter, Kumi. "That's not how Mom tells it at all."

"Nope. So remember, don't tell her I told you all this."

His son Soushi struggled to get up. "I can't believe how LONG that story was. It started out so short! You faked us out!"

"Was it all true?" asked Kumi.

Kaoru sighed. How had he raised kids who spoke to him like this? "Of course it's true."

"Even the part where Aunt Miyabi drank all that soda?"

"...Yes," he said, looking back and forth.

"What happened to that other guy?" asked Soushi.

"Well, this wasn't until long after your mom and I were married, but I did look him up once out of curiosity. He was doing okay — had a little yacht business, I think."

"Did you go punch him again?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because punching is bad and you shouldn't do it. It hurts your hand too."

Soushi raised an eyebrow. "But aren't you mad at the guy?"

"Not really. I haven't been mad for a long time. In a weird way, I'm even grateful. Without that opportunity to play hero, I bet I would've had a harder time winning your grandparents over. I think maybe I'll send him a fruit basket sometime."

"But he stole Mom! Literally!"

"Hey now," said Kaoru. "If there's one thing I want you to learn from this story — which you are _not_ to mention to your mom, remember — it's that people make mistakes when they're young. Pretty big ones sometimes. I want you to know that so you won't panic when it happens to you."

"But it can't," said Kumi. "You haven't arranged marriages for us."

Soushi's eyes went wide. "You _haven't_ arranged marriages for us, right?"

"Of course not! I'm talking about big mistakes in general. You'll make them sooner or later and I want you to –"

"So you don't trust us?" said Kumi.

"Or do you just think we're dumb?" added Soushi.

Kaoru dropped his face into his hands. "Maybe I should have told you one of my other stories."

Both kids looked at him in horror. "You have MORE?" asked Kumi.

"Oh yeah. Lots. For instance, I could always tell you how I met your Aunt Mayu..."

* * *

_"Hanabishi-samaaaaaaa!"_

_"What the MMPH!"_

* * *

"...no, I don't think I'll tell you that one. Oh, I know! I'll tell you about the _other_ time somebody tried to take my name."

Soushi blinked. "It happened _twice_?"

"Yep. Actually, this guy really did have the same name as me. Which would have been fine, except he wanted your mom too. It all started when..."

"Wow, look how late it is!" said Kumi, making a show of looking at the clock.

"Oh, don't worry. This one is only a bit longer than the last story."

"L-longer?" said Soushi.

"It all started when I took your mom out for a little holiday. We were both really excited. See, this was the first time your Aunt Miyabi was going to let us spend the night together..."

Kumi and Soushi were upstairs before he could finish the sentence.

* * *

"And that," said Kaoru, "is the true story of how I got the kids to bed by nine."

Aoi wrapped her arms around his neck. "Have I told you how much I love your stories, darling?" 


End file.
